sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Tan Bats
Team Members TB1: Erik Sheely School: Davison Weapon: Kashmir Willow Cricket Bat TB2: Isabel Santana School: Davison Weapon: Balisword TB3: Damion Castillo School: Davison Weapon: Gunstock War Club TB4: Søren Rosendahl School: Whittree Weapon: Cattle Gun TB5: Christine Wallis School: Davison Weapon: Meat Cleaver Mentor 'The Pundit' "If God didn't want kids to kill kids, he wouldn't give His chosen agents high powered assault rifles to provide to 'em, and He wouldn't give 'em trigger fingers. The way I see it, we're all just agents in His divine plan, which we can be sure is fully thought out and the best for everyone, praise be and amen." Name: Randall Rochester Age: 41 Gender: Male Appearance: At 5'11" and 175 pounds, Randall is a slightly above average height man with a build just the right side of stocky. He wears a well-fitted, black suit whenever he appears in public, usually coupled with a vibrant red tie. He has a commanding presence, standing tall and straight and speaking clearly and loudly. Randall's short black hair is beginning to recede, but for the moment still covers the majority of his head. His eyes are dark brown, and he wears a pair of oval-lensed glasses. Biography: In 2014, while many television programs were drying up for lack of viewer interest, a new show came on the air and managed to catch attention. Rochester's Dossier billed itself as an open-minded political talk show, headlined by Randall Rochester, a pastor's son from the little town of Mud Springs, Arkansas. Despite the show's claims towards being fair and objective, Rochester displayed immense Right-wing bias, frequently falling back on scripture in debate and flat-out lambasting guests who didn't share his extremist beliefs, while encouraging and egging on those who did. None of this was a surprise to anyone who understood the show's premise. In reality, Rochester is a comedic disciple of Stephen Colbert, and his show, which airs on Comedy Central, is satire, though this doesn't stop occasional guests from being roped in unaware. In real life, Rochester hails from New York City and grew up in a solidly middle class home, the son of two lawyers. Mud Springs doesn't exist; Rochester learned the accent while in college in Little Rock, and concocted his persona based on the classmates and locals he encountered there. Rochester's show is a big success among people who "get it", especially due to his willingness to engage with popular culture, including SOTF TV, which he, in character, lauds at every possible opportunity in overblown terms. While his show can easily be read as loosely anti-SOTF, the truth is not so simple. Rochester is actually quite a fan, having to keep up with the show to get material for his act. In fact, a lot of his jokes require specific SOTF knowledge to understand. The producers took note of this, and, after some time feeling him out, decided to bring Rochester on board for Season Sixty-Six as a mentor... in character. Rochester is ecstatic at the chance to both participate in SOTF and promote his own show, and has readied a lot of new material for the season. He's particularly keen to lampoon the overly-blunt, hyper-message-focused mentors of Season Sixty-Five, something that the producers are also excited to push into the past. Rochester hopes to entertain the masses and make a memorable impact. If his team happens to do well in the process, it's a bonus, but it certainly isn't his primary concern. Team Conclusion: Can a team of ill-tempered loners armed with melee weapons ever hope to go up against others who can cooperate and keep at a distance? Mentor's Comment: "I tell you, anything worth doing is worth doing yourself. God didn't make the world for Communism, and He didn't make SOTF just to be played by teams. For sixty-four seasons, kids struggled alone just fine, so allies make things easier even if they don't play so nice. My team has it where it counts. They can make the hard decisions and do whatever they have to in order to bring America glory." - Randall Rochester Team Evaluations Kills: Eden Bishop, Shadi Williams, Christopher Schwartz, Tucker Hopkins Eliminated By: '''Isabel Santana's death at the hands of Lucia del Pirlo '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Randall Rochester, in chronological order. *I'm Not Here to Make Friends *Countdown *It all happened so slowly *Kill Your Heroes Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Randall Rochester and the Tan Bats. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:Teams